


C U Girl

by notobsessedjustobservant



Series: PJ [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: + the 1 time MJ realized he did, I have like 771391368 drafts of diff fics OOPS, Multi, essentially 5+1, for my timdieya sisters ONLY, hehe, simp hour starts now biatches, the 5 times Peter showed he cared, we love a busy gworl, we love a caucasian mans who supports his gworl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notobsessedjustobservant/pseuds/notobsessedjustobservant
Summary: 2:13 AMPeter: I wanna c u girl.





	1. Debate Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looks back and sees him in his casual jeans and a Stark crew neck running up to her with a shy smile. 
> 
> _That's cute._
> 
> The _crew neck_ was cute, obviously, not Peter. 
> 
> Never Peter Parker.

"Shut up."

Peter and Ned both look at MJ. 

"What did we do now?" said Dumbass #1. 

They were called dumbasses for a reason. 

"You guys are such weaklings. Complaining about homework and Legos as if _that's_ super hard."

"Hey, that _is_ hard," Peter says undignified. 

"The people who are making your lame _Star Wars_ pun sweatshirts in the Philippines for ten cents an hour beg to differ." She rolls her eyes and opens up her book to her bookmark. 

Ned huffs then opens and closes his mouth while attempting to verbalize a rebuttal. MJ just smirks in response.

"You know what? I am not letting you shit on me because _yes_ , people may have it tougher than me but I have it tough too!". 

She raises her eyebrow imploringly. 

"I bet you wouldn't know. You don't even do anything but go to random detentions, read a crap ton of books, and Acadec."

 _Wrong._

"Busy? Busy isn't in my vocabulary because I've exceeded 'busy' in elementary. Please. I'm president of Acadec and Forensics, secretary for Model United Nations, and Vice President of Mock Trial."

"Oh."

"'Oh' yes."

She glares at Ned and, but a bit lighter, at Peter and continues to read "Teaching My Mother to Give Birth". 

There’s an uncomfortable silence that MJ basks in till Ned interrupts.

"We're still on for protesting next next Saturday right?" Ned says meekly.

_Lame._

"Don't ask questions that you already know the answer to. Obviously, I would never miss a protest, not even if the people I'm going with annoy the hell out of me."

The bell rings ten minutes later and Ned quickly leaves so he can arrive at Lang early to talk to Betty. 

_Even lamer._

"Hey." She looks over and sees Peter rocking on his heels back and forth. 

"Hi?" she says while making her way to the door. 

"When's your next extracurricular or afterschool thing?". He looked genuinely interested which genuinely shocked and confused MJ. 

"Wait, you really want to go to one of _my_ events? Hah, cute. You’d be bored to death, hell, I actually participate and _I_ fall asleep in some of my rounds. Look, I’m always busy and I have a debate tournament coming up so I got to go,” she picks up her books, throws away her lunch, then flips him the bird. 

 

"They're easy. As in easy as fuck. You got this MJ, bring us the 4-0," he says while clasping onto her shoulders. If it weren't for the judge in the room, she would've kneed him. "Do you know what you're going to say or do you want to use prep time?" he says teasingly.

"Shut the fuck up," she whispers while shoving his hand off of her and her desk. "I got this," she says with a smirk and dusts off her blazer and grabs her timer, legal pad, and her sticky notes.

"Okay, opponents ready?" and she looks at the two girls and they look like they were going to pee their pants. "Partner ready?" and, of course, Flash smirks and gives two thumbs up because she said the fucking word partner. 

_Why the hell did I agree to go back to Public Forum? I've been a Lincoln- Douglas, and undefeated might I add, debater and I'd rather be debating morality then technicalities._

_Whatever. Let's just get this over with._

She looks at the judge and asks sweetly, "Judge ready?". The judge smiles in affirmation. 

"Perfect! Let's begin," and she clicks the timer, "So today we are here to debate the resolution, "Resolved: Deployment of antimissile systems is in South Korea's best interest. I would like to demolish my opponents contentions again then strengthen my own case if time permits...".

 

"And lastly, by using the logic of the MAD doctrine, judge, you can clearly see that the status quo is unjust to South Korea. South Korea needs the antimissiles. It is in South Korea's best interest, which we are debating today on how to derive, to do so. For all these reasons and more, the affirmative has won this debate."

She hit the timer with a happy tap and smiled at the judge.

She could see from the corner of her eye her opponents were shaking.

It was hard to snatch wigs but MJ has mastered it by now. 

She let her opponents scramble to make a last minute valiant speech to rebuke their case but it left their case unharmed and even the judge, who was blatantly playing the Kim Kardashian game on their phone, knew that. 

When they finished, one of the girls accidentally, more like _Flash-dentally_ , slipped straight into Flash's arms. 

_Gross._

She got up from her chair and moved away from _that_ freak show to shake her opponent’s hands.

They looked almost tearful for going against the undefeated public forum debate team in the district. 

She would say some fake shit that was common for everyone to say such as, "Oh, such a good round!" or "Good debate, guys!". 

She hated playing nice with people she knew were very unwilling to play nice with her too. The only thing she hated more was getting her undefeated streak lost.

_Screw ad hominem._

She did pofo all throughout her freshman year. Unfortunately for the school, she dipped during sophomore year because everyone wouldn't want to go against her due to the numerous rumors going on about her or partner up with her since she was very strict as to how she planned her cases. 

_A bunch of weak ass buffoons._

Who the hell knows how Flash managed to get MJ to agree to be his partner for this tournament. 

Hell, she couldn’t even remember why she agreed. 

Maybe it was because MJ felt an ounce of pity because his partner, Liz, dipped. Well, more like moved across the school and never probably ever coming back but, potato potatoe. 

Then she went up to the judge and shook their hand and said something along the lines of "Thank you for judging!".

_Ugh, anything for a damn medal._

After she stuffed all the papers and shit away, she slung her backpack behind her back. Giving a middle finger to Flash, when the judge wasn't looking of course, and receiving it back from him, she made her way to the door.

 _Not a bad round, not at all._

Her partner, _ew_ , was already flirting with the next round's team, a twin duo, by the time she was exiting the door. 

_The undefeated King of Lameness and Infinite Second-hand Embarrassment._

"MJ, hey, MJ!"

"Peter." She looks back and sees him in his casual jeans and a Stark crew neck running up to her with a shy smile. 

_That's cute._

The _crew neck_ was cute, obviously. Not Peter. 

Never Peter Parker.

He looks at her all happy and embarrassed which makes her feel embarrassed and it doesn't feel good.

Like at all.

"You're still here?"

"Well, um, yeah. Didn't you see me at your round like just now?"

She shook her head 'no' but in reality she did. It was an odd experience having him in the room watching. 

Flash was just more hell bent on looking better in front of Peter so he might have went a little _too_ overboard with demolishing their opponent's case. 

Another teeny tiny, partial reason why they may have won so easily was because both the girls they competed against were a little too distracted by Peter. 

Of course, her opponents didn't even notice because, _hello_ , Caucasian boy with curly hair. 

"I don't remember inviting you." She looks at him, seeing if he'll get intimidated and shy away.

"Yeah, you didn't invite me," he says then nervously laughs. "Remember in lunch? Telling us, Ned and I, what extracurriculars you do? I think we're pretty good friends," MJ snorts at that, "and I wanted to see what exactly my friend does."

 _That was kind of sweet._

_The sweatshirt he was wearing was, not him._

"So you're telling me that you want to know how I spend my weekends by spending this whole afternoon at this debate tournament with me? You've been here since 7:30 AM. Parker, you've been here longer than the _president_ of the association ad half the participants.” She laughs then continues, “You can leave anytime you want. I still have one more round anyway so-".

"Nope," he puts his hand on her back and leads them to the cafeteria. "I'll be here till this whole tournament ends." 

It was annoying that he was being stubborn but it was _way_ more annoying that he says it with a smile that MJ can't seem to roast upon. Although, that did come quite close to how annoyingly nice it was to have his hand on her back. 

"You do know these tournaments last till like 8:00 to 9:00 PM right?"

"Make that till 7:00 PM."

 

"For 1st Place, Jones and Thompson!". 

The crowd is only allowed to give a clap per team announced yet Peter wasn't given the memo. 

He was woohooing and clapping too hard for too long. 

The other coaches and random parents told him to sit down so he sheepishly obliges and sits down.

“Penis Parker is your biggest fan, eh?” Flash says while they make their way to the table with awards.

He can’t stop laughing so a girl had to do what girl had to do. 

He stopped laughing and started wincing after she stepped on his leather Gucci mules.

_Good._

The only thing better would be if the coaches told Peter to stop doing _that_. That smiley thing that showed he was happy for her. It would have been nice to take that sweet smile off his face. That smile ruined everything.

It made her feel _that_ way and she wouldn’t and couldn’t allow it.

I’m fact, she doesn’t feel _that_ at all.

Not even a little.


	2. Academic Decathlon Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're such an asshole, Parker," she says. She then storms off into the building. "We go on in _less_ than five minutes. Bloat your sweaty face and memorize some shit, dumbass." She enters with a middle finger behind her for him to see and he hurries after her.
> 
> Like always.

"You do know that practice starts at 7:00 PM, right?" she says as she looks at him oddly.

As if _he's_ the one who's acting weirdly.

He scratches the back of his neck and says, "Well, uh, yeah, but why are _you_ here? It's only," he turns on his phone check the time, "4:27 PM? Everyone goes out to eat after school and then they comeback."

"Who said I'm 'everyone'?". She raises her eyebrows and barely lifts her eyes off the chart she was making.

"And you're forgetting, dumbass, that I'm the captain. I can't just half- ass it like you do. If I did that, our team would suck ass." She rolls her eyes and highlights something else in her binder.

"Hey! I do-" and before he could continue, he is interrupted by MJ's steel glare of judgement.

"Do what? Memorize everything the night before? Never show up to practice? Yeah, I know." He was about to butt in but she says, "And, no, I'm not _that_ mad at you, I'm just _slightly_ fine with it. You,somehow or someway, are able to help us maintain our status as undefeated so I'll let you off the hook," she glares at him, "most of the time."

"MJ, I really am-".

"Sorry? That I _also_ do know. But seriously, Parker, why the hell can you not make it to at least _two_ consecutive practices? Don't go on about that tired line you consider an 'excuse' about the Stark internship you have. He already emailed me a letter stating-" and she drawled on about to scroll through her emails to show him the proof and Peter is winded.

"He did _what_?" and grabs, after asking MJ very politely if he could, MJ's phone and scrolls through the document that could be considered a damn legal warning that was sent from Stark.

In essence, it stated that Peter Parker will be missing due to the fact that he would be needing Peter 'for numerous occasions' and 'at random, undetermined times', but he would try to make Peter not be as busy as he could be since he's still a little kid. 

_Oh, the sweet irony._

Not to mention, Stark wrote out a not so little grant made out to the Acadec department from Stark himself. They both knew it was there so MJ would keep him on the team and for compensation of the loss of time that Peter could actually be there.

"When did he do this?" he says bewildered.

She sighs and flips a page in her binder. "It was after I emailed him for the tenth time about your lame excuses using the Stark internship. He overreacted, honestly. If I didn't know about the amount of legal battles Stark Corp goes through, I would say he was being real fishy for being this wound up on one," and she wiggles her pointer finger at Peter to emphasize her point, "one intern but whatever. It's a smart move that I admire and pay my respects to but that doesn't take away all the disgusting shit he's done in the past."

_MJ please don't say anything more. I'm pretty sure he has all my moves recorded._

"Oh."

_'Oh'? I couldn't have said something cooler like 'Wow, that's wild', 'Haha, I didn't know that', or some other bullshit response? Am I really that boring?_

"Yes," she says.

_Shit. Was I saying that out loud?_

"'Yes', to your first rhetorical question. For someone who talks a lot, you can't seem to remember shit. But anyway, back to your stupid question, 'yes', Peter Parker, I do, for a fact, know that practice starts at 7:00 PM. I like staying here and prepping so sue me, okay, if you have any more comments to say about it. You could, probably, sue me. Stark must _really_ care about his employees, huh?"

"What?" he nervously laughs, "No, he probably sends that out for all his-".

"Whatever, it's none of my business and I don't care." She rolls her eyes and waves her hand at him dismissing their conversation.

Not so fast.

"Can I sit here? I'm trying to make a practice streak." She raises her eyebrows at that but still doesn't look up. "I know that I'll sleep and thus miss practice if I commute home so I think if I try just staying here till practice ends, I won't miss it. When you asked me to not let you down during the beginning of the year, I really meant it when I said I'd try harder, MJ." 

Surprising to everyone, well, just Peter and MJ since they were the only two in the room, MJ tries to suppress a smile but fails to do so.

"I appreciate it, Parker. Keep it up and maybe, just maybe, I might start liking you," she says then laughs.

She shows him how to make a sign in chart for practice and it's simple enough to make, literally a plain, basic ass chart. For some reason he can't make it, which causes MJ to sigh and call him some curse word; maybe it’s because he can’t stop replaying the last two sentences MJ said to him. 

  


"And look at that, the man, the myth, the legend _Peter Parker_ has come to practice on time? Wow, you're actually," and she looks back to the clock behind them, "a whole two hours early. Miss me much?".

"Shut up," he says as he blushes. "I'm here to keep my attending practice streak alive." He can feel his cheeks and the tops of his, according to MJ, elf ears redden.

"Sure, buddy, sure. Face the music, you're obsessed with me."

_Maybe._

  


He can see the fumes emitting from her ears from a block away.

_Shit._

He sees her pull out her phone and curse out loud, much to the amusement of Peter and the shock of an elder passing by. Then he feels the vibration of his phone.

_Double shit._

As a fool doing foolish things, he answers the call. 

"I'm really sor-" but before he could continue, he gets cut off by her.

"You're so fucking-," and he sees her curse at the sky and can't help but feel guiltier than he already did. "Just get your ass here. If you don't appear in three seconds, I swear, I'll-" but this time _he_ cuts her off by, stupidly, bumping into her after sprinting to her direction and catching her off guard.

"You're such an asshole, Parker," she says. She then storms off into the building. "We go on in _less_ than five minutes. Bloat your sweaty face and memorize some shit, dumbass." She enters with a middle finger behind her for him to see and he hurries after her.

Like always.

  


"So, you're just going to _not_ talk to me?". He tries to move over to the empty seat next to MJ, but MJ puts up her palm to him then her middle finger. "Come on, MJ, I'm really, _really_ sorry. I even got Mr. Stark to fund for our Nationals trip and-".

"Yes, I am not going to respond to your irresponsible ass. I can't be fucking bribed, dimwit. You can call your precious Mr. Stark and tell him to shove his money far up his-".

He can see from the corner of his eye Mr. Stark walking up to the front of where their seats are in the auditorium. Peter _really_ wishes he never accidentally spoke about his competition today.

Here is his biggest fear, Mr. Tony Stark versus Michelle Jones. 

"So _you're_ the MJ Peter is always mumbling about." 

"I- I do not- MJ, I swear he's joking. He's crazy," then he sees the look Mr. Stark gives him, "I mean not _crazy_ crazy, I mean, like-".

Tony's favorite past time was seeing how nervous Peter could become near him. But, damn, that would have to go down to his second favorite because he was having the time of his life witnessing a stressed Peter try to coax a clearly angry girl into talking to him. 

_How cute. Angsty, little puppy love. I knew Peter would be up to these teeny bopper shenanigans._

"And _you're_ the man always making Peter late to practice and today at the semi- finals." She squints at him and raises her eyebrows. "What's your excuse for Peter now?".

"I have no excuses, Miss Jones. I'm just here to support one of my interns and his classmates at their Acadec competition." He takes off his sunglasses and assesses the environment. 

"Walk with me?" he asks MJ.

Peter didn't get the hint.

"Sure, let's go. The exit is this way, Mr.-" and, as usual, he's cut off again.

"Ah, not you, Peter. I'm talking about Miss Jones here. You up for it?" he says and looks at MJ square in the eye.

MJ just sighs and scrolls through her case for her Mock Trial tournament next week and says "I'd rather not. I don't like voluntarily spending time with Caucasian men who let people, including but not solely just me, down, but here I am conversing with both of you."

Tony and Peter's mouthes hang wide open.

She gets up, smooths down her blazer, and heads towards the exit. 

When she's half way there, she looks back at the two and says, "You coming? I thought I'd be hypocritical if I let Peter ramble with me and not let you."

  


He sees the exit door be opened by one of Mr. Stark's guards and he lets out a breath of relief.

_Mr. Stark is still alive._

Oddly enough, Tony was actually _laughing_ at something MJ said and all he can hear is, "Yeah, he's a serious dumbass. A smart dumbass ironically. I don't know why you picked him for an internship," and "That he is, Miss Jones," before seeing them shake hands and say goodbye.

He was about to move over there to witness this himself, but MJ moves to the vending machine down the other corner and Mr. Stark gives him a look that clearly says to sit down. 

Mr. Stark approaches him and all he says is, "You have good taste, Peter, but I'm not surprised. You end up having good taste when you do what we do. Don't be stupid and mess it up, I think she's a keeper." He laughs then says goodbye.

_What._

"Wait, Mr. Stark, but I don't-" and Tony turns around when he hears Peter say this and gives him a knowing smile saying 'Really? You _really_ want to pull that angle?'.

"I- I-," he's stuttering, which isn't unusual, but this time it's because he can't seem to think straight.

He doesn't like MJ.

But, does he?

He comes up with a conclusion.

"Okay, I will."


	3. Library Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just chases after her, like he always does, like how she never notices.

"You volunteer?" he asks as he sees MJ looking the cutest with an orange vest over her "Fuck the Patriarchy" sweatshirt with tape covering '-uck'.

He means that the orange _vest_ was cute.

Not her.

Definitely not her.

Okay, so maybe a _tiny_ bit her, but it didn't matter.

“Yeah, dumb-,” she stops so she could move around to see if there were any children nearby and saw that there was. She whispers, “-ass.”

“Bet you didn’t see this extracurricular coming, huh?” she says while loading up her wheelie cart with a few more non- fiction books.

“I volunteer here every Sunday morning. It’s the best thing. I get to be in a library and I get to read out loud books to the little guys.”

Just then, some little boy interrupts her and asks her what she recommends that’s a fiction series.

MJ responded back with, “Duh, _Harry Potter_.”

They, including Peter since he wanted to tag along, left the nonfiction section and headed over to the ‘R’ Fiction section.

When MJ got on her tippy toes to reach the first Harry Potter book, a small silver of her torso was exposed.

Being the non- creepy, non- pervy guy that he was, he looked away. Unluckily, it caused him to run right into the book shelf behind him which really, _really_ hurt and made his cheeks redden.

He could have sworn he heard MJ trying to suppress a laugh but his mind could’ve been making shit up.

He looks to his left to see the little boy laugh, take the book from MJ’s grasp, and say, “What a dumbass.”

_What._

MJ was on the floor, because, _hello_ , they’re in a public library on a Sunday morning, wheezing.

Peter didn’t find it funny.

Okay, he concedes. Maybe just a little bit funny, but still. He didn’t appreciate the embarrassment on his part.

“It wasn’t _that_ funny, MJ.” He huffs and extends a hand to help MJ up.

She takes his hand and pulls herself up.

He likes to think that maybe they should hold hands more often.

“Maybe it wasn’t funny _to you_ but, wow,” and she wipes a few fake tears away, “that was splendid. White on white cri-.” 

She can’t finish that sentence because she starts laughing again and this time it’s too loud.

“Miss Jones, you know the rules,” Miss Tabitha says before making a ‘Shh’ sound.

She stared MJ down which made MJ give a sheepish smile and mouth ‘Sorry’.

“Look what you did, Parker! You made me get in trouble,” she sighs and tries to surpress a laugh but she can’t. “I- I, ah, that was so iconic, geez.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” He rolls his eyes at her and she swats him with a textbook.

_Ow._

“Hey! Don’t hurt me! Admit it, you’d be bored as,” and he looks around to make sure there weren’t any kids nearby and whispers, “hell without me here.”

“That is only _slightly_ true, my guy.” 

She laughs at the memory of him being called a dumbass by an eight year old and wheels the cart away to the little kids section.

“Let’s go, dimwit. I have to read a story to the little kids soon.”

Peter just chases after her, like he always does, like how she never notices.

  


“And the princess,” she tries to surpress a gag, “asks, ‘Will that shoe fit on me?’”.

“What do you guys think? Do you think it will fit? Or, do you guys think it won’t?”.

He was relaxing by the wall with a few of the other parents. He was right behind the little circle group of kids sitting in their own beanie bags with MJ in the middle on a plain stool reading the book. 

He got the perfect scene of all the kids screaming, “Yes! Yes!” and MJ laughing.

She’s been doing that a lot lately. Laughing, he means. 

He notices that he likes that on her.

“Okay, okay, remember guys this is a...” and all the little kid’s forget what word it is so Peter coughs a little, “Library!” to help out. 

There’s a loud chant then a quiet murmur of “Library!” after MJ shushes them.

“Alright, let’s continue?” she looks around to see most of the little kids nod. 

“The prince slides the glass slipper on her foot and, luckily, it fits! The prince takes, with, of course, the consent of Cinderella, her to his palace where she is crowned a princess the next day.

“Unknown to many, she goes on to college in order to major in engineering and business. This helps her manufacture a shoe brand of glass slippers and get her coin. She doesn’t rely on the prince and the prince doesn’t rely on her. They just love each other. The end.”

The kids make a confused face at the word ‘manufacturing’ and ‘buisness’ but they still applaud loudly.

That causes the parents to wake up and usher their children out but not before telling their kids to thank MJ for reading to them.

“Thank you, Miss MJ!” they all say in unison.

“Come back next week for _Shrek_!”.

The kids ‘woohoo’ then leave. MJ starts putting the bean bags away and gets startled when she sees Peter, behind her, carrying a beanie bag to the corner where she needed them to be.

“Ugh, you’re still here?” she asks with a hand in her heart. “You almost gave me a heart attack. Gah, don’t do that again.”

Now it was his turn to laugh. 

“I wanted to see how you were with kids. You were amazing, by the way. Like all the kids were enthralled and in love with you, I mean everyone is-,” she raises her eyebrows while raising her stool to the corner. 

“Uh, uh- No, I didn’t mean it like that,” to which MJ respond with her arms crossed, “Not that you’re not lovable, I think you’re lovable-“ he nervously laughs which causes MJ to smile.

“No, I mean that-“ and he, _thankfully_ , gets cut off by MJ.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” she says while laughing at him and shoving a book at his chest. She tells him to put it in the shelf next to him.

_But do you really know what I mean?_


	4. Defendant Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all because stupid Peter Parker insisted he watch her since he ‘helped her with her case’ by suspiciously getting new and fresh sources from Stark media.
> 
> And since he decided to come, he had been all smiles and giving continuous thumbs up to her whenever she so much as breathed.
> 
> It was annoying.

She didn’t want to be interrupted.

Especially by that awful, not cute, and super annoying jackass called Peter Parker.

She couldn’t allow it.

Who else would persuade someone to watch the midnight screening of _Happy Death Day_? Who else would make the said persuaded person sneak out of their own place, watch the movie with one functioning ear since the person who invited said person kept on screeching at the jump scares, and go home to only sleep two and a half hours since the persuaded person had a speech tournament that said person forgot they had signed up for?

She puts on her earphones and starts writing the opening paragraph for the Pre- Trial.

_Nope, not today, Satan. Peter Parker is not welcome here. This is my place. My fucking swamp._

Okay, that was weird.

She might have been a bit deslusional since she was up for more than twenty- four hours and only took small naps in between her rounds the day before. The only way she genuinely stayed awake was by watching, with no shame at all she might add, _Shrek_ and skyping Peter while everyone else was performing their speeches.

 _He’s truly detrimental for my education and health_ , MJ thought.

She had her black coffee to her left, her computer right in front of her, and her earphones plugged into her phone.

She was ready.

“Your honor, in order to fully-“ she started typing.

She could have finished that sentence if the glass wall to her right didn't just crash down and if that damn villain in a horrendously cliché ensemble didn't just stumble in with Spider- Man.

_Fuck._

_My coffee._

_Fuck ’villians’ and Spider- Man._

Maybe, just maybe, that was the reason she had the urge to callout whatever the person in that Party City costume was going by.

"Hey! Hey!" 

She sees the guy in the tacky red and blue suit hold the villain firmly with one of his feet and look around to stop when he sees her. The eyes on his suit widen to a creepy degree.

_It is 8:24 AM on this dang Sunday. It is way too early for this shit show._

"Listen the fuck up and listen well. I know you might not need this right now but I just want to give you some advice.”

He smiles at that and MJ’s confused why he seems so wholly accepting of her rant.

“I have to finish this damn case for this week's Mock Trial tournament and I can't do that if some imbeciles are fighting in _my_ library. I will be damned if I don't finish this case so if you don't mind, please fight else where."

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?' she hears someone in the background say.

She relents.

“Please.”

Spider- Man smiles when he hears that and says, “Of course." Then he fucking _winks_ at her.

_What the hell is going on? Is Spider- Man flirting with me?_

“Wouldn’t want that to happen, MJ- M- Ma’am.”

He holds onto tacky villain guy and swings him and said tacky villain guy to the roof of the building nearest to them.

MJ is smart, so she thinks about all her actions before she makes any move.

She just smirks, grabs her stuff, and heads to the exit so she can go to the other library on 9th.

_Good luck, Peter._

  


“And with all this being said, I-“.

She couldn’t finish her sentence. 

She was distracted, sadly.

Here she was in front of a fake jury at mock trial in her blazer, ready to defend, perks of being the top defendent lawyer of her school, her case. She should be in the game, focused.

But, she wasn’t.

It was all because stupid Peter Parker insisted he watch her since he ‘helped her with her case’ by suspiciously getting new and fresh sources from Stark media.

And since he decided to come, he had been all smiles and giving continuous thumbs up to her whenever she so much as breathed.

It was annoying.

It wasn’t distracting, though. 

What was distracting was Peter getting up and mouthing to her, “I have to go,” and asking the guard’s to open the doors of the court house when she’s midspeech.

That sucked.

She subconsciously frowns.

“-I- I urge a vote for the justice and morality of this case. A vote for the prosecution will be for the opposite and leaves the victims in a destitute situation. For all these reasons and more, I urge the jury and judge to understand and bring justice to the defendent’s case. Thank you.”

She forces herself to smile and sit down.

She couldn’t help but look back at Peter’s empty seat.

  


She won but she wasn’t happy. Like, at all.

Here she was in her room drinking apple cider in a wine glass with a cheese platter on her night stand and reading _Riddley Walker_ with some song Peter recommended to her because he "thought of her" when he heard of it in the background.

This is like her dream night.

Not even _like_ , it _is_ her dream night.

Yet, here she was unhappy at celebrating, and, not surprisingly, alone. 

It did not make sense. She loves being alone.

So why did she want stupid Peter Parker celebrating with her?

_This is so dumb._

She sets that thought to the side as she gets up to put away her snacks and put her book away.

She's interrupted by a little _ding_ on her phone notifying her of some Newsflash.

The article was cool; "The Amazing Spider- Man Helps Save Fifty Lives From Burning Building". There was picture of Spider- Man holding an elderly lady outside and another photo of the lady smacking him on the head.

_Absolutely amazing indeed._

She's mid reach to turning off the lamp near her bedside when she receives a phone call from Peter.

Actually, his contact name was "Parker- Man" and a few spider and web emojis.

Peter almost passed on when he saw that but he never asked why she named his contact that.

If you asked MJ, it was because he was a big chicken butt, too scared to awknowledge the truth.

But, back to the matter at hand, MJ makes a decision.

A very stupid decision that she blames from the fuzziness of the apple cider and the high of winning plus the late night traffic noise roaming around her in a light hum.

She accepts his call.

Well, she accepts his call after three rings so she doesn't seem too eager to answer his call. Sue her, she's self- conscious too.

"Hey, MJ."

"Hey yourself, dickhead."

She can hear him laugh at that and she smiles, unwillingly, at that.

"You want to do something right now? You up for it?".

MJ knows she should say no. It's Saturday but it's still 2:37 AM. Nothing good can happen after 2 AM.

But, then again, her parent's weren't home and they were all the way in Massachusetts right now. No one would ever know if she went out.

"Why not?".

  


"So, you dragged me out here _just_ to see the stars? That's lame. Even for you."

She couldn't believe she allowed him to invite her to his place, just to go onto his roof. This was accomplished by going up his fire escape and his _strength_.

Meaning he kind of, sort of, held onto her as he lifted them both up. Meaning, skin on skin contact. Like, hand and waist and neck and arm contact.

Yup, she was stupid to come. Very, _very_ stupid.

Of course, he was either _really_ stupid or had some secret agenda since he really wasn't trying to be slick or subtle about his abilities anymore.

_Show off._

That little physical interaction, which she only allowed since, again, it was early morning and it makes her do stupid things, and the fact he let her borrow his Stark sweatshirt after she borrowed it and didn't give it back for three weeks (just so she had more layers which was, unfortunately, _nice_ ) were the only good things to happen due to her dumb decision to come.

Maybe the dumbest thing about this whole rendezvous was that she let him 'walk' over to her place and then walk her over to his place. As if she needed him to do that.

This only further proved nothing good can happen after 2 AM.

"I wanted to see a beautiful view, sue me."

"Why drag me into this?"

 _Because you're part of that view,_ Peter thinks.

"Last time I checked, you agreed to come here."

"Well, it's really early morning, Peter. I don't make the best decisions at this time."

"That," and before he continues he looks at her. She's frowning at the night sky and snuggling into his side so she could get more into the shared blanket they had while wearing _his_ sweatshirt. 

It's a pretty, and to quote MJ, "beautiful ass" view.

"- can be debated, your honor."

She just smiles and lightly shoves him. 

"Shut up. You're so corny." She makes an exaggerated sigh and he laughs. "I had a whole evening of mock trial and I left my delicious cheese platter and apple cider for a New York view of smog and traffic that I can get from my own window. I really did make a mistake in coming here, didn't I?"

"You know what, I don't think you did."

This time she looks at him and he's smiling smugly at the traffic below.

_Dork._

"Whatever, I'm surprised you invited me over, loser. Wouldn’t May get a seizure at the thought of you, as lame as you are, hanging out with me, the coolest person you'll ever know, at," she looks down at her phone and moans loudly, "3:56 AM?".

"Well, as you can kind of tell, she's not home. She's currently visiting her sister upstate."

"So, it's just you here?"

"Yup, for two days."

_Huh. Interesting._

"Well, no one's at my house right now to celebrate with me so I might as well just sleepover here, Parker. It's not like it's the first time I've ever stayed over."

_Well, yeah, but it's the first time it's just us._

"Is that okay?" she says as she looks over at him.

"M- more than okay," to which she raises her eyebrow at, "I- I mean-."

"I know what you mean, dork. That's cool."

He just awkwardly laughs and accidentally stretches his arm over and touches MJ's right arm.

"Woah, there, Parker. I'm _only_ sleeping over, you know that right?".

"Yea- yeah, I'm sorry, I just stretched and-".

She shoves him again and laughs. "I'm kidding. It's kind of nice so you can leave it there; it makes me warmer."

She snuggles more into him. Only because he raises her body’s temperature and not because it’s _nice_.

Of course not.

They both look at the sky in front of them for a good minute.

"You know what, it is _kind of_ pretty. I'll give it that. Let's just stay here for five more minutes then call it a night, yeah?".

He nods and they just sit there.

They're in New York and it's early morning on a random November morning, but, for some reason, well, other than because global warming is real as hell and there’s no snow, they’re not cold.

Just warm.


	5. Protest Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wow._
> 
> She should really start making Peter jealous so she could get more stuff done in this world.

MJ is not the type of person to use someone for her own personal gain.

Of course not.

 _But_ , she does have exceptions to every rule.

For example, if breaking this teeny weeny universal rule (from her mother’s Book of Manners she forced herself to read in preschool) meant an increase of welfare for _more_ people than not, then what the hell; break the damn rule.

It’s like that train scenario; if you could only move the train to one track and save the people(s) on a certain track, obviously you should morally let the train go on the side with less people, even if those said people are people that you may or may not affiliate with or love.

And _this_ leads to her current dilemma.

See, it’s all stupid Betty’s fault.

Ever since she’s become _someone_ to Ned and vice versa, she’s joined the iconic trio on some movie nights or an after school snack at the bodega. 

Which is _cool_ , seriously. She likes having another person of the same gender with her. It makes the whole voting system balanced. Honestly, the main perk of Betty was that she was able to vote and it allows them to not watch a stupid Star Wars film _every_ single damn movie night.

So, thank you, Betty, for that.

But, also, screw you.

According to Betty, MJ should just slyly mention something about her new pal Kyle that she met at the Stark protest.

Yes, _Stark_.

  


“Move Stark. Get out the way. Get out the way, Stark. Get out the way.”

God, she loved protests.

The only thing she loved more were jingles and slogans made at protests.

She never thought she’d be at a Stark protest, but here she is.

She always thought Stark was done being problematic but she guessed she thought wrong.

It’s probably because hanging around Peter has made her softer and less updated on international and domestic affairs.

_He’s so detrimental to me._

Anyway, she was at a Saturday morning protest, protesting that Stark do something about the noticeable increase of pollution his stupid quinjet causes to the New York sky whenever it is in use.

There would probably be only an hour left till her mother would see her rioting on the news or know her location _or_ the police would come and end the protest. Well, until they would come back tomorrow. 

She had to make the best of it. Tomorrow was a Sunday night and that's when she does her homework so she couldn't go.

Sigh.

As she was moving towards the building itself and chanting along with the protesters in a circle, she accidentally trips on another protester’s shoelace.

More importantly, their _untied_ shoelace.

_Dumbass._

She holds onto his arm, which is surprisingly muscular and stops in the middle of the circle with him.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry. I-.”

“Save your voice for the protest, dumbass.” She starts to dust off her knees and elbows. “Are you a first time protester or something?”.

She looks up and she can’t quite see his face. The shadow of the building is too much.

She can make out that he nods.

“Huh, okay. Well, always wear close toed shoes that don’t need to be tied and if they do, please double tie them so this doesn’t happen again. Got it?”.

He nods but this time he comes out of the shadows and lifts out his hand.

_Damn._

He looks like Peter. Well, if Peter had a less crooked nose and a less defined jaw line and more lips, but yeah, basically Peter Parker.

“I’m Kyle, Kyle P-“. When she hears that the beginning of his last name is ‘P’, she almost passed out.

_Don't tell me you're related to a certain Parker I know._

“-eter.”

_Um, okay._

“You are?” he says as he raises his glasses.

_Oh. He has glasses._

“I’m Michelle Jones, long time protester since birth.”

“Cool.” 

There’s an awkward silence.

“Hey, can I take a picture with-?”.

“Hey, can I get your numb-?”.

They both stop what their saying and make an “Oh” sound.

“Um, I’ll take the picture if you give me your number.”

“Um, no. You might be a killer or rapist, no offense,” she says and shrugs.

“Smart girl. Here, I’ll just give you my number and I’ll just hope you hit me up.”

_Nope. Not going to contact anyone who says 'hit me up'._

When he finishes writing his number down on one of her notes on her phone, she takes a selfie of them.

Then another awkward pause.

She’s grateful, with this time only, that the police come and tell them to go home.

She waves goodbye and when she’s a couple feet away, she looks back to see Kyle making a ‘call me’ sign towards her. 

_Nope._

  


Anyway, so MJ may or may not have found Peter’s exact doppelgänger at the protest and she asked to take a picture with him which he consented to.

That _would_ have been the end of the story but Kyle just had to give his number to MJ and play perfectly into Betty’s plans.

Ugh.

Betty believed that little old Peter would help MJ’s protest once he sees Kyle and MJ’s text messages or something. Unluckily for Betty, MJ never has and never will text Kyle. She’s not going to stoop _that_ low.

She texts herself a madeup conversation and changes the name of the chat to "KYLosEr<33".

Drastic? Maybe. 

Necessary? Probably.

The name was only made at the will of Betty because she believed if Peter sees that, he'll snap. MJ doesn't know why. It's not like Peter wants hearts near his name.

But, continuing on, Betty believed that if Peter saw those messages, for some reason that MJ cannot think of, he’d, since he has ‘personal’ connections with Stark, personally ask Stark to consider doing something to dampen the pollution he adds to the New York sky each time he uses the quinjet.

MJ doesn’t understand how the hell that should work, but she’s desperate and who knows if this will work. 

She wakes up the next morning ready for motion.

  


“Okay, he’s coming. Start laughing.”

MJ’s eyes widen and she pretends to laugh at her screen and nudge Betty to look at it to which Betty pretends to laugh at too.

Cue clueless Peter Parker walking to the lunch table.

“Oh, hey gu-.”

He stops suddenly and they all look at him confused.

“Did some capitalist leader die or something? Why are you laughing, MJ? You never laugh.”

He looks so confused.

_That makes two of us._

“Shut up, loser.”

Both of them blush but somehow _neither_ if them notice it.

Hah, cute.

“I’m just laughing at this meme Kyle sent me. It’s the one with Kermit the Frog sipping-.”

Peter’s already sat down, unwrapped his sandwich, and about to bite when he stops to look at MJ.

“Kyle? Who the fuck is Kyle?”.

Ned and Betty’s eyes widen and Ned whistles.

MJ almost spits out her drink.

Of course, Flash pops by and says, “Well, damn Penis Parker.”

Not every day Parker says a curse word. 

Today really _is_ a glorious day.

Almost immediately everyone at the table is sent, via Flash, the vine with the iconic line, “What the _fuck_ is up Kyle!” and the next text message being, “Is this Penis Parker?”.

To say that everyone but Peter was dying of laughter would be an understatement.

The top of Peter’s ears turn red.

“What? Seriously though, who is Kyle?” he says as he shrugs and takes a bite of his sandwich.

 _Aw, he wants to act nonchalant,_ Betty thinks.

“This guy I met at the Stark protest. He’s cool or whatever.”

MJ goes back to sending herself another funny picture, deleting the evidence that she sent it to herself, and replies back to the picture with a different meme.

It was a workout.

“Huh, really?”.

“Yeah, he’s nice.”

She was going to add on, her mouth was open and everything, but Betty texted,,, her something along the lines about, "little is more" and that "the less you speak of him, the more Peter can imagine a better guy".

Peter slowly nods and looks away.

“Hey, I got to make some calls. I’ll be back, okay?”.

Before anyone can respond, Peter’s grabbed his stuff and has his phone pressed to his ear.

Betty texts her, "It worked!" and a few emojis that MJ refuses to acknowledge.

She doesn’t know exactly why, she literally did nothing _too_ malicious but a little fibbing, but she feels incredibly guilty.

If only Peter was there to take that guilt away.

  


_Few days later._

MJ loves listening to the news.

So, as she was currently going through her second tub of salted caramel gelato and scrolling through the local news channels, she was content to spend her Friday night like this.

Plus, it let her prep for tomorrow’s protest and get the well deserved relaxation she needed from stress.

Being the President of Acadec, arguing for _so_ long in Mock Trial and debate, and having the boy you like be Spider- Man when you live in a city with high crime rates can _really_ take a toll on a teenage girl’s body.

The only thing she loved more than relaxation and binge watching the news was looking through the mail and seeing something sent for her.

That had to be her favorite thing.

She was going through the mail and she saw that Ned really did sign her up for a Legos membership after she did _one_ kit with them and she didn’t hate it.

That was kind of sweet, but she would never say that to his face.

Next thing she sees is a letter from Stark himself.

MJ is flabbergasted. She stares at it for at least five minutes then slowly and carefully opens up the envelope.

_Wow._

She should really start making Peter jealous so she could get more stuff done in this world.

Here was the letter proclaiming Stark’s promise to find a better gas to use for the quinjets and promising to plant at least one thousand trees to surround the Stark building in a year’s time.

_Okay, Peter. Okay._

Now _this_ was sweet. 

He really took into consideration what she wanted and persuaded Stark _himself_ for her. Well, maybe not _just_ for her but potato, potatoe. 

And, since she’s not that bad of a person, she has to tell Peter in person how sweet that was. 

But, at least that’s the excuse she makes to invite Parker over for the fourth time that week.

She’d tell him how lame and pathetic he is then give him a kiss on the cheek.

That whole kissing thing trend began with them when one day Peter, before leaving to fight some weird villain _again_ , was nervous he’d never see MJ again after the fight. As if she’d allow Peter to die on her. But, he leapt off her building right after kissing her on the cheek and MJ, in all her self- righteous coolness, was surprised.

But, a good type of surprise she liked none of the less.

  


“How did you do it?”.

Their feet are dangling across her roof and she only allows this because Peter would catch her if she fell.

Probably. That’s what he always says, anyway, but that’s besides the point.

For some reason, they like to look down at the traffic together when it’s cold as hell and winter time. It's okay. Maybe that's their thing.

He furrows his brows and says, “Do what?”.

He looks at her, face mask off and still in his Spidey suit, and just _looks_ at her. 

She hates whenever he does that. It’s so annoying and it makes her flustered.

In all fairness, her flustered is just to get meaner and blush harder. His flustered is full on choking on his words and sweating. She's always better.

“Peter.”

He looks away adamantly.

“Peter, you know what I’m talking about. How the hell did you get Stark to concede?”.

He sighs and shrugs. “I don’t know. I might have just worn down his resolve after pestering him a bit.”

 _Well, I sent him twenty voicemails, fifty- three text messages, and two visits in a span of two days but she doesn’t need to know that,_ Peter thinks.

“Huh. Well, thank you, Parker, seriously. I know it must have been kind of awkward to ask him and all since he’s still like your ‘boss’ or something. Plus, it’s not like you had to. It’s really my fight.”

He laughs and says, “Your fight is always my fight, MJ. We’re a team.”

She likes the sound of that.

“Really? So, you’d finally let me try on your little ensemble?". Peter looks down at the haggard state of suit and raises an eyebrow. "Granted, once it’s been cleaned, obviously."

He _hmms_. “You know what, sure.” 

She smiles at him and says, “Good thinking, Pe-“.

“Under one condition.”

It’s time for her to scrunch up her eyebrows.

“Do you mind not going to the protest tomorrow. It’s over and accomplished and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She smiles at that. That was sweet.

“Um, yeah. But, I wasn't going to go anyway so don’t think you’re so special, Spidey.”

He looks content and then a thought hits her. 

_Oh my fucking God. He’s jealous._

“You’re jealous.”

He makes a confused face.

“Youre jealous of Kyle.” She starts laughing and Peter starts blushing and stammering in protest.

“I- I- I am _not_ jealous of some stupid guy named Kyle. Please, I know I’m lame but I’m not _that_ lame MJ.”

He kept on stammering so MJ decided to give him a break.

“Okay,” she rolls her eyes, “sure, Peter.”

“I’m serious!”

“Look, face the music buddy. You’re jealous,” and Peter stops breathing.

“-at the idea of you losing your spot as one of my best friends to some random guy I met at a protest.”

He forcibly laughs. “Yeah! I mean," he clears his throat, "yeah, that’s why.”

She flicks him on the forehead.

“That’s so stupid, Parker. You know you’re one of my best,” she stops for a second to figure out what to say.

“-people. You’re here to stay loser, whether you like it or not.”

She shows him an actual meme that _real_ Kyle sent her once she texted him and the protest group chat that the protest is off since it wasn’t necessary anymore.

“He sent me a Lele Pons vine,” she dead pans. “Of course he won’t take your place. At least you send me memes that were at some point in time relevant.”

“Hey! You love the memes I send-.”

“Do I Peter, do I really?”.

There’s silence.

“I’m kidding. Sometimes I do. And, you’ll never hear me say this again," and he mockingly cups his ear and MJ attempts to shove him.

_Loser._

"-but I _guess_ I appreciate the memes you send me, sometimes. They make my day less boring than they could have been so thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stay there, looking at the people walking underneath them and comparing the taxis from one another, till it’s almost midnight and they both should go to sleep.

They’re at her balcony when she says, “Get home safely, Peter.”

_Aw, she cares for me._

“We still have a project to do together and I will be damned if I have to do all the work.” She gets into her window and shuts it. When it’s fully closed she gives Peter the middle finger than waves good bye.

_Maybe not._


	6. Peter’s Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'll C U Girl._
> 
>  
> 
> _Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my husband Steve Lacy for the song "C U Girl". ((;

2:37 AM  
Peter Parker: I wanna C U Girl.

2:37 AM  
Seriously, dude, thank you for showing me that song. It's fucking GoOD. Haha, but really, when can I see you?

2:37 AM  
Peter Parker: MJJJJJ:((, when are you going to talk to me again? I said I was sorry. I really meant it.

2:38 AM  
Peter Parker: Shit, I forgot you already left for your competition. Sorry for the spam.

2:39 AM  
Peter Parker: OK, when you get these texts you'll probably have just arrived at the airport and once you go through domestics you'll give me a voicemail saying I'm a shit head. That's true though. That's what Stark always says.

2:41 AM  
Peter Parker: OMG SHIT. I have connections with Stark SKSJKL dude brb.

2:52 AM  
Peter Parker: Guess who's got a private flight to LA from Stark's private jet??!! THIS GUYYY!

2:52 AM  
Peter Parker: Happy is telling me that I wasn't supposed to tell you that so when you get these messages pls delete them lol

2:52 AM  
Peter Parker: I'll C U Girl, soon((;

2:52 AM  
Peter Parker: Was the winky face too much?

  


"On my beautiful ass mama, Flash, if you don't stop being a buzzkill to my peacefulness because you have to go 'pee', which makes _me_ move every single fucking fifteen minutes, just to flirt with the girl near the bathroom,” she makes a big groan. “I swear I'll eject you off of this airplane myself." 

_I'm through._

First of all, she was in a bad mood.

That was Flash’s first mistake in not noticing.

Who was in charge of making her into a bad mood? Starts with a ‘P’ and ends with an ‘-eter’.

His dumb little heroic self just _had_ to be missing in order to do some Stark ‘intern’ business upstate and he just had to miss the Nationals Acadec Competition in Los Angeles.

_Dumbass._

  


“How could you?”

She’s harshly whispering into her phone during a ten minute break from Acadec practice. Everyone seems too busy to notice the steam coming off MJ's ears.

“MJ, I’m sorry. I just really can’t make it. But, I’ll FaceTime you-“.

“Don’t bother, Peter Parker. The whole team and I _really_ don’t want to hear from you right now.”

It’s already near the end of practice and it was the practice before they left to Nationals the next morning so she motions for everyone to leave. No one argues otherwise.

“MJ, come on. I really didn’t see this coming. I promise. I wish I could go. I just-.”

“No, just stop. I don’t want to talk to you right now because I know I’ll say something I don’t mean.”

She might just say, "I wish you could come and I’ll miss you." 

She'd rather, under any circumstance, never say _that_. 

Like, _ever_.

“You’re _that_ mad at me?” he says and she can hear the audible sadness of his from over the phone.

She can’t say what she’s actually feeling, God, that would be worse. She can’t say that she’s sad or disappointed that he can’t come. It would make him feel even worse and then _she’d_ feel worse. She’s hoping, at least, that he’d be less sad or mad at himself if he thinks she’s mad.

He hates whenever anyone feels sad or disappointed at him and she knew he’d take it extra hard if it was from her. She knew he had a good excuse, having to train for some fight against some super classified villain or whomever, so she really didn't give a damn about his attendance.

“Yes, yes I am.”

There’s tears prickling in her eyes. Not because he can’t go, but because she’ll be left to make Flash jokes by herself since Ned already took the flight a week earlier as a gift from his parents. 

A whole seven hour plane ride with Flash.

_What if Flash sits next to me?_

She sniffles a little.

“Oh my God, MJ.” It sounds like he dropped something but she couldn’t hear that well since she had to grab a tissue to blow out her nose. “Are you crying?”.

He genuinely seems to care. 

_Strange._

“No!” she accidentally exclaims and she makes another little sniffle. “No, I’m not you fucking dumb butt.”

“MJ. You only curse when you’re upset.”

_That’s what you think._

“Seriously, MJ, don’t be mad. I hate when you get mad at me. It’s almost as bad as when you’re disappointed in me.”

_I was right._

“I can possibly persuade-.”

MJ could have let Peter finish that sentence, persuade Stark, and go to the trip but she knew he’d want to be doing something heroic. She couldn’t stand in his way. 

Plus, she loved seeing him on the news. Aunt May and her made a scrapbook of him on the news and Peter’s big head was even more inflated than usual that week.

So, she knew what she had to do. She had to lie.

“Whatever, loser. I got to go fix some arrangements since _some_ of us can’t make it.” She muffled the phone so she can curse out loud at herself because she sounded _so_ pathetically sad.

_Ugh, gross. Be more mad._

“Bye.”

Now _that_ was aggressive.

“Wait, MJ, we can’t end our conversation like tha-“.

  


He wouldn’t stop leaving messages or voice mailing her his utmost condolences while he’s _training_ for a _battle_ at the Stark Headquarters and she’s suffering by sitting next to Flash who claimed window seat.

She deleted all his messages since most of them made her feel _bad_ for being faux mad at Peter.

Peter, with his puppy complex, making it easy for anyone to make him sad and cause him to have the utmost loyalty, was really the only person to make her feel this way. Soft might be the word.

This was absolute slander.

She was going to strangle him if she saw him. No one gets away with making her feel this way.

If she didn’t just strangle him for paying ahead of time and leaving her with an empty seat which Flash, oh so heroically, took so she wouldn’t be ‘alone’, she didn’t know what she would do.

Maybe she’d hug him or kiss him or something, but that is truly way more unlikely than strangling him.

  


When they land at the runway of LAX, MJ’s ready to either strangle herself with her seat belt or whirl herself down one the plane’s vacuum toilets because she cannot listen any longer to Flash’s rants.

“-and I told my dad, look, Louis is cool and whatever, but Gucci. _Gucci_ is what’s trendy.” She looks back to see Flash cozying up to the girls near the restroom and sitting down at an empty seat.

She blames leaving her chargers and her portable chargers in her checked- in baggage as to why her phone and iPod died so soon and left her ears guardless against Flash’s endless story times.

_Just get me off this massive piece of aluminum._

When they finally allow passengers to leave, she calmly waits till every single one of her team mates have gone since it was only the 'right' thing to do since she’s the captain.

_Courtesy my ass._

She feels like shoving each and every one of their asses into a window if they don’t hurry up. 

By the time _she_ arrives at the gateway, she had on a glare, her hair is in some raggedy mess, and the gum she had in her mouth was wearing off in flavor.

She felt disgusting.

Imagine, to her surprise, when she enters the gate that Peter Parker is there.

Well, Peter Parker with a bouquet of peonies _and_ Happy are there.

She rolls her eyes. It’s just her eyes playing tricks on her just like when her eyes thought the guy five rows in front of her seat at the plane was Peter.

_Blame it on morning exhaustion._

Then, she notices her other teammates talking to said ‘Peter’. 

_No fucking way._

“Are you that mad at me that you won’t even awknowledge my presence?”. 

She knows that dejected voice. She knows that puppy face. She knows the only guy who knows she loves peonies and baby breath flowers.

It’s Peter- fucking- Parker.

“Peter?”.

Everyone around her looks giddy and she doesn’t appreciate that.

“Everyone scatter or I’m making everyone do fifty questions in each category.”

She’s never seen people leave so quickly.

“Even you Happy. Although, you can just lurk or something. I just want to talk to Peter,” she sees Peter gulp, “alone.”

Happy nods and motions to the panini stand. “You kids want one?”.

Peter shakes his head no and MJ says no too.

“Okay, I’m giving you guys ten minutes.”

“Bye, Happy,” they both say.

Peter looks at MJ. He looks at her in that annoying way that she doesn’t like at all. Like he _likes_ her, or something.

_Lame ass._

“So, these are for you.”

He extends the bouquet to her but she leaves her arms crossed and her eyebrows furrowed.

“MJ, I want to apologize for being a dick.”

_You’re a strong-._

“I missed you. So much.”

_-independent woman-._

“Not talking to you, for like twelve hours, was the worst thing ever. Please, don’t do that to me again. It’s making me lamer than usual MJ. Look, I’m actually admitting my loser- ness and _graveling_.”

_-who doesn’t accept bullshit._

It’s weird, really. The only bullshit she’d ever _think_ of accepting could only be from Peter.

She grabs the flowers which makes Peter smile. 

Then she hits him on the chest with them.

“You dick. You shouldn’t be here. Shouldn’t you be somewhere classified in upstate New York?”.

“Well,” he scratches the back of his neck, “yeah. But, I can’t, you know, _fight_ someone or train to fight said someone if I’m distracted. You being mad at me is distracting.”

He looks shy and MJ, for some stupid reason she can’t figure out, softens.

“Hey,” she says as she lightly hits him on the chest with the bouquet. “I wasn’t mad, seriously. I was just sad.”

Peter looks even sadder at that.

“MJ, I don’t know where you’re going with this. Is this supposed to make me feel better? Because, it doesn’t.”

_Stupid question._

“Of course not, dumbass. My job isn't to make you feel better." She rolls her eyes at his stupidity. 

"Look, I was just sad that I’d have to spend the flight bored out of my mind. I was disappointed that we couldn’t go together, you know, like the iconic lunch table trio.”

Peter makes the, self MJ proclaimed, ‘dumb’ face and says, “You were sad because you were going to miss me!”.

_Maybe._

“Suppose I did, Peter, would that even be of any significance?

He makes that confused face again.

"Whatever, this is lame and I’m probably late to get my baggage so-.”

She starts to walk away but Peter just had to get a hold of her wrist.

“It holds significance to me, MJ.”

_Oh._

“Oh.”

He blushes. “Look, I know this seems really extra. I really came here to talk to you and I can only be here for like,” he looks at his watch, “less than an hour, but, MJ I came here to tell you-.”

He pauses a moment then says, “I really, _really_ like you.”

Her mouth makes an ‘O’ shape.

“I don’t know when it started. I just know one day I asked Stark for advice on this amazing, grouchy," he's interrupted by her hitting him, "moody, _and_ lovely girl. He told me that I should pay more attention to the stuff you do outside of school, your extracurriculars, and support you there and maybe you’d notice me as more than just an acquaintance or friend. It’s funny, I seemed to have done that even before I realized I liked you.”

 _Shit._

She was tearing up.

“Shut up, Peter,” she says as she, not surprisingly, lightly hits his chest _again_ with the bouquet of flowers and wipes away a tear.

“Oh my God, you’re actually crying.” He’s smiling and he pulls her in in order to hug her.

She doesn’t pull away. She blames it on how her tears render her weak.

_Stupid ass tears._

They’re standing in the middle of a gate room and they’re causing a small scene but they both don’t notice. 

“Hey,” he says as he thumbs away some of her tears, “If it makes you feel any better, Stark promised to beat my ass once I come back.”

She snuggles more into him, because his cologne is _really_ nice and not because the hug itself was, gag, pleasant, and nods. "That does make me feel better."

He laughs.

“Look, I like you. Hell, I might just love you.” MJ’s eyes widen and she stiffens. “All I know is that really soon I have to go fight someone big, someone I’m scared of, and it made me realize a lot of things.

“First of all, it made me realize how much of an actual loser I am at being so incredibly sad about us not talking for, I don't know, twelve- ish hours rather than my impending death.” She furrows her eyebrows at the word ‘death’.

As _if_ she’d allow him to die on her.

“It also made me realize how I haven’t verbally told you I liked you. Although, I’m hoping my actions showed that at least a little bit.”

“Yeah, they kind of did.”

He laughs again. She likes that sound.

“Peter,” she moves her head away from his neck so they can make eye contact. “-you’re a dumbass. You’re so stupid and dumb and loser- like.”

He blinks.

"You're also sweet, sometimes charming, annoyingly nice, and you have that stupid ass hero complex."

He smiles.

“But, somehow, you're able to make that whole mix work. That's weird, by the way, you're weird and never forget it."

"Point taken, MJ."

"And, I, I don't know how, like that. So, I like you. All those qualities, and only God knows the others I didn't list, make up you and I, kind of, sort of, appreciate and like you too." She rolls her eyes and says, "or, whatever.”

His big ass smile made it seem like it was anything _but_ whatever.

“Look, we like each other.” He nods. “That’s really, like _really_ cool.”

“Just, no matter what, no matter the result of whatever fight you’re about to endure on, don’t forget that you’re _my_ loser, okay?”. She fixes the collar of his sweater. “Can’t have you thinking you’re too much of a cool guy now that we’re dating, right?”.

Peter brightens.

“Really? We’re dating?”

“Well, duh. That’s what people do when they like each other, dumbass.”

Happy makes a coughing noise and taps at his watch.

“I see that you have to go soon,” and MJ laughs and Peter groans. “But, we’ll continue this chat _when_ you come back. No if’s, but’s, or maybe’s. You’re not _not_ coming back Peter, not on my watch.”

He’s solemn and says, “But, MJ, I really could-“.

She shushs him by blocking his lips with a finger.

“Nope, sorry, no. You won’t. You’ll live to continue this talk with me Parker. You'll live to talk to Aunt May, Ned, Mr. Stark, Happy, and me. You're a smart guy, Peter. You'll make it. I know it and even if you don't, that's okay. You already know I'm smarter than you ever will be."

Peter smiles wider and nods. "That's true."

"Precisely, nerd. Plus, you can’t escape me, Peter. Like it or not, I'm here for good.”

“Never dreamed of escaping you, MJ.”

MJ smirks at that. “Smart boy.”

They both hear Happy tapping his shoe impatiently and, surprisingly, Cindy waiting for MJ at the exit and tapping her wrist. They both know what has to be done.

“Good luck at the comp,” he says as he moves a stray hair of her's away. “I know how much work you’ve put into this. You and everyone else will do amazing.”

“That’s literally facts, Peter. Stop stalling.”

He pouts.

“You,” she grabs Peter’s shoulder, “will do good. Amazing, even. You can kick ass, I’ve seen it first hand and I've known it. Plus, I can't have my first mans die so soon. That would be awfully rude of you Peter.”

She doesn't know how, but her mindless threats are actually _working_ and making him look less nervous.

_Weirdo._

She doesn't know what causes her to do the following.

“Go get’em tiger.”

She leans down, just a bit since he’s wearing nice leather shoes and she’s wearing shoes without a hint of a heel, and kisses him right smack dab on his lips.

He’s speechless.

“I got to go, now.” She pats his cheek and starts walking. When she’s just barely hearing distance away she says, “You got this, Parker. We _will_ see each other when we _both_ get back and we _will_ continue this little talk, loser.”

She then winks and moves along to catch up with Cindy. She looks back one last time when she's at the bend of the corner and mouths, "You better kick ass."

Peter smiles.

He knows it not a threat, no matter how threatening MJ may seem to others and, sometimes, him. 

It’s a promise.

A good one, at that.

_I'll C U Girl._

_Soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND that's a wrap, folks. From where I live, it's about 1:30 AM when I'm posting this but I have persevered because I am hell bent on finishing this for my shawties who were here since the beginning<33 Thanks for all the reads and comments! I love and appreciate each and every one of you! C ya'll SOON.
> 
> (Literally though. I'm working on Crush Me and (spoiler) a new fic called Love is B.U.L.L.S.H.I.T. but that tittle might change.)
> 
> P.S. I edited all the chapters of this whole fic so there shouldn't be any errors anymore! YES.


End file.
